The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of hydroxybenzoic benzyl esters by reacting dibenzyl ethers with alkylcarbonyloxybenzoic or alkoxycarbonyloxybenzoic acid in the molar ratio 1:1 to 1:50 at 10 to 200xc2x0 C. and pressures in the range from 0.1 to 50 bar in the presence of acid as catalyst.
Benzyl salicylate is used as stabilizer in fragrance compositions and sunscreens. Benzyl salicylate and processes for its preparation are already known.
Thus, EP-A 117,502 describes, for example, the preparation of benzyl salicylate by esterifying salicylic acid or transesterifying salicylic esters with benzyl alcohol.
Benzyl salicylate can also be prepared by reacting alkali metal salicylates with benzyl chloride, optionally in the presence of phase-transfer reagents (JP 63/218652, EP-A 534,817). A disadvantage is the formation of salts that must be disposed of and thus reduce the economic feasibility of these processes.
The object was to develop a process, starting from dibenzyl ethers, for the preparation of hydroxybenzoic benzyl esters that can be carried out under mild reaction conditions and leads to good yields in a cost-effective manner.
The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of hydroxybenzoic benzyl esters of the formula 
in which
R1 to R5 are identical or different and are C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-, C1-C6-halogenoalkyl, C1-C6-halogenoalkoxy-, CN, CO(C1-C6-alkyl), NO2, or halogen,
comprising reacting dibenzyl ethers of the formula 
in which
R1, R2, and R3 are as defined above,
or mixtures of such dibenzyl ethers and benzyl alcohols of the formula 
in which
R1, R2, and R3 are as defined above,
with alkylcarbonyloxybenzoic or alkoxycarbonyloxybenzoic acids of the formula 
in which
R4 and R5 are as defined above and
R6 is hydrogen or a straight-chain or branched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally halogen-substituted alkyl, aralkyl, aryl, alkoxy, aralkoxy, or aryloxy group having 1 to 50 carbon atoms,
in the presence of one or more acids as catalyst.
The process according to the invention can be carried out in a cost-effective manner and under mild reaction conditions.
The radicals R1 to R5 are generally defined as follows:
Alkyl generally means a straight-chain or branched hydrocarbon radical having 1 to 6 (preferably 1 to 4, particularly preferably 1 or 2) carbon atoms. For example, mention may be made of methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, pentyl, isopentyl, hexyl, and isohexyl. Preference is given to methyl and ethyl.
Alkoxy generally means a straight-chain or branched alkoxy radical having 1 to 6 (preferably 1 to 4, particularly preferably 1 or 2) carbon atoms. For example, mention may be made of methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, butoxy, isobutoxy, pentoxy, isopentoxy, hexoxy, and isohexoxy. Preference is given to methoxy and ethoxy.
Halogenoalkyl generally means a straight-chain or branched hydrocarbon radical having 1 to 6 (preferably 1 to 4, particularly preferably 1 or 2) carbon atoms having 1 to 10 (preferably 1 to 8, particularly preferably 1 to 5) halogen atoms. For example, mention may be made of chloromethyl, fluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, fluoroethyl, fluoropropyl, and hexafluorobutyl. Preference is given to fluoromethyl and trifluoromethyl.
Halogenoalkoxy generally means a straight-chain or branched alkoxy radical having 1 to 6 (preferably 1 to 4, particularly preferably 1 or 2) carbon atoms having 1 to 10, preferably 1 to 8, particularly preferably having 1 to 5, halogen atoms. For example, mention may be made of chloromethoxy, fluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, fluoroethoxy, fluoropropoxy, and hexa-fluorobutoxy. Preference is given to fluoromethoxy and trifluoromethoxy.
Halogen generally means fluorine, chlorine, bromine, or iodine, preferably fluorine or chlorine.
Preferred substituents for R1 to R5 are methyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, fluorine, or chlorine.
Alkyl, aralkyl, aryl, alkoxy, aralkoxy, and aryloxy groups (i.e., for R6) generally comprise 1 to 50 carbon atoms, preferably 1 to 10 carbon atoms.
The following hydroxybenzoic benzyl esters can, for example, be prepared by the process according to the invention: benzyl 2-hydroxybenzoate (benzyl salicylate); benzyl 3-hydroxybenzoate, benzyl 4-hydroxybenzoate; benzyl 3-chloro-2-hydroxybenzoate, benzyl 4-chloro-2-hydroxybenzoate, benzyl 5-chloro-2-hydroxybenzoate; benzyl 6-chloro-2-hydroxybenzoate; benzyl 3-bromo-2-hydroxybenzoate, benzyl 3-fluoro-2-hydroxybenzoate, benzyl 4-fluoro-2-hydroxybenzoate, benzyl 2-fluoro-3-hydroxybenzoate, benzyl 2-fluoro4-hydroxybenzoate; benzyl 3-fluoro-2-hydroxybenzoate, benzyl 2-fluoro-5-hydroxybenzoate, benzyl 2-fluoro-6-hydroxybenzoate, benzyl 2-hydroxy-3-methylbenzoate, benzyl 2-hydroxy-4-methylbenzoate, benzyl 3-hydroxy-2-methylbenzoate, benzyl 4-hydroxy-2-methylbenzoate, benzyl 2-fluoro-6-hydroxy4-methoxybenzoate, benzyl 3-trifluoromethyl-2-hydroxybenzoate, benzyl 4-trifluoromethyl-2-hydroxybenzoate, benzyl 2-trifluoromethyl-3-hydroxybenzoate, benzyl 2-fluoroethyl-4-hydroxybenzoate, and benzyl 4-fluorobutyl-2-hydroxybenzoate.
The dibenzyl ether used in the process according to the invention is unsubstituted dibenzyl ether or a substituted dibenzyl ether. Particular preference is given to using unsubstituted dibenzyl ether.
In the process according to the invention, it is possible to use dibenzyl ethers or dibenzyl ether/benzyl alcohol mixtures as are formed, for example, in the preparation of benzyl alcohol from benzyl chloride. The content of dibenzyl ether in the mixture can be 50 to 100% by weight, preferably 60 to 99% by weight, particularly preferably 70 to 98% by weight.
For the process according to the invention, mention may be made, for example, of the following alkylcarbonyloxybenzoic and alkoxycarbonyl oxybenzoic acids: 2-formyloxybenzoic acid, 3-formyloxybenzoic acid, 4-formyloxybenzoic acid, 2-acetoxybenzoic acid, (2-acetylsalicylic acid); 3-acetoxybenzoic acid, 4-acetoxybenzoic acid, 2-propionyloxybenzoic acid, 2-butyryloxybenzoic acid, 2-benzoyloxybenzoic acid, 2-acetoxy-3-chloro benzoic acid, 2-acetoxy-4-chlorobenzoic acid, 2-acetoxy-5-chlorobenzoic acid, 2-acetoxy-6-chlorobenzoic acid, 2-acetoxy-3-bromobenzoic acid, 2-acetoxy-3-chlorobenzoic acid, 2-formyloxy-3-fluorobenzoic acid, 2-acetoxy-3-fluorobenzoic acid, 2-acetoxy4-fluorobenzoic acid, 3-acetoxy-2-fluorobenzoic acid, 2-fluoro4-propionyloxybenzoic acid, 2-butyroxy-3-fluorobenzoic acid, 2-fluoro-5-hydroxybenzoic acid, 6-acetoxy-2-fluorobenzoic acid, 2-acetoxy-3-methylbenzoic acid, 2-acetoxy-4-methylbenzoic acid, 3-acetoxy-2-methylbenzoic acid, 4-acetoxy-2-methylbenzoic acid, 6-acetoxy-2-fluoro4-methoxybenzoic acid, 2-acetoxy-3-trifluoromethyl-benzoic acid, 2-acetoxy4-trifluoromethylbenzoic acid, 3-acetoxy-2-trifluoromethyl-benzoic acid, 4-acetoxy-2-fluoroethylbenzoic acid, 2-acetoxy-4-fluorobutyl-benzoic acid, 2-methoxycarbonyloxybenzoic acid, 2-ethoxycarbonyloxybenzoic acid, 3-methoxycarbonyloxybenzoic acid, or trifluoroacetoxybenzoic acid.
Preference is given to alkylcarbonyloxybenzoic and alkoxycarbonyloxybenzoic acids having 2 to 30 carbon atoms, particularly preferably 2 to 12 carbon atoms. Very particular preference is given alkylcarbonylsalicylic acids.
The process according to the invention is preferably carried out with removal of the water that is formed. It is appropriate to remove the water by distillation or by passing through an inert gas, such as, for example, nitrogen. To remove the water that is formed, preference is given to using water-withdrawing agents, for example, zeolites, aluminum oxides, or clay earths. Particular preference is given to removing the water that is formed by carrying out the reaction in the presence of the corresponding anhydride of the alkylcarbonyloxybenzoic or alkoxycarbonyloxybenzoic acid used as water-withdrawing agent. Very particularly preferred anhydrides are acetylsalicylic anhydrides.
In the process according to the invention, preference is given to using 0.5 to 50 mol of alkylcarbonyloxybenzoic or alkoxycarbonyloxybenzoic acid (preferably 1 to 30 mol, particularly preferably 2 to 20 mol), based on dibenzyl ether.
If the process according to the invention is carried out in the presence of the corresponding anhydride of the alkylcarbonyloxybenzoic or alkoxycarbonyloxybenzoic acid, then 0.1 to 10 mol of anhydride (preferably 0.5 to 7.5 mol, particularly preferably 1 to 5 mol), based on dibenzyl ether, are preferably used. Since one molecule of anhydride reacts, with the uptake of water, to give 2 molecules of carboxylic acid, it is possible to use smaller amounts of carboxylic acid in the process according to the invention. Preferably, 0.25 to 25 mol (preferably 0.5 to 15 mol, particularly preferably 1 to 10 mol) of carboxylic acid, based on dibenzyl ether, are then used.
In the process according to the invention, acids are used either as homogeneous or as heterogeneous catalysts.
The acids used as catalyst for the process according to the invention generally have a pH of from 1 to 6, preferably from 1 to 5, particularly preferably from 1 to 4.
Suitable catalysts for the process according to the invention are inorganic acids, such as, for example, sulfuric acid, hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, hydroiodic acid, hydrofluoric acid, perchloric acid, chlorosulfonic acid, or phosphoric acid, organic acids, such as, for example, trifluoroacetic acid, methanesulfonic acid, ethanesulfonic acid, benzenesulfonic acid, 4-toluenesulfonic acid, or trifluoromethanesulfonic acid, and Lewis acids, such as, for example, boron trifluoride, aluminum chloride, aluminum bromide, aluminum iodide, zinc chloride, tin chloride, titanium chloride, or zirconium chloride.
Preference is given to sulfuric acid, trifluoromethanesulfonic acid, 4-toluenesulfonic acid, and boron trifluoride, particularly preferably sulfuric acid, trifluoromethanesulfonic acid, and boron trifluoride.
The acids can either be used as homogeneous catalyst or else on an inert support as a heterogeneous catalyst.
In the process according to the invention, the heterogeneous acidic catalysts are preferably acidic ion exchangers, such as, for example, sulfonylated polymers, such as sulfonylated polystyrenes, sulfonylated styrene divinylbenzene copolymers, and sulfonylated phenol-formaldehyde resins.
Preference is given to sulfonylated polystyrenes and sulfonylated styrene-divinylbenzene copolymers, particularly preferably sulfonylated polystyrenes.
The ion exchangers are obtainable by reacting polystyrene or styrene-divinylbenzene copolymers with sulfonation agents such as sulfuric acid or chlorosulfonic acid.
Methods for the preparation are well known and described, for example, in Encyclopedia of Polymer Science and Technology, 1967, Volume 7, pp. 692 to 705.
Standard commercial ion exchangers, such as, for example, products sold under the registered trade names Lewatit, Amberlyst, Amberlite, Dowex, Duolite, Nafion, Permutit, Chempro, and Imac, are suitable.
The ion exchangers can be in spherical form and have particle sizes of from 0.3 to 3.0 mm in diameter. The ion exchangers can be of the gel type or macroporous. Their total capacity of acid functions in water-moist form with a water content of from about 75 to 85% by weight ranges from 0.7 to 2.1 mval/ml of ion exchanger or from 3.5 to 5 mval/ml, based on 1 g of dry substance of ion exchanger.
The ion exchangers are, where appropriate, dried by heat, optionally under reduced pressure, optionally by washing with hydrophilic organic liquids, such as, for example, the carboxylic acid used or the carboxylic anhydride used, or optionally by azeotropic distillation with organic liquids such as toluene, xylene, or methylene chloride.
Such ion exchangers are used, when working with suspended catalysts in stirred vessels, in amounts of from 0.1 to 100% by weight (preferably from 0.5 to 90% by weight and particularly preferably from 1.0 to 80% by weight), based on dibenzyl ether.
In the case of a continuous procedure in countercurrent or cocurrent or in the trickle phase on a fixed-bed catalyst, space velocities of from 0.05 g to 5000 g of dibenzyl ether per liter of swollen ion exchanger per hour, preferably from 0.1 to 4000 g/l h and particularly preferably from 1.0 to 3000 g/l h.
In a particular embodiment of the process according to the invention, the catalysts are heteropolyacids (polyoxymetallates) of the general formula
HaXbMcOd 
in which
H is hydrogen and/or metal cations,
X is phosphorus, silicon, boron, or germanium,
M is tungsten, molybdenum, vanadium, or chromium,
a is 3, 4, 5, or 6, with the proviso that the heteropolyacids or salts thereof have electroneutrality,
b is 1 or 2,
c is 12 or 18, and
d is 40 or 62.
Metal cations that may be mentioned are alkali metals such as lithium, sodium, potassium, rubidium, or cesium or manganese, nickel, cobalt, copper, or lanthanum.
Preference is given to heteropolyacids of the Keggin type (Chem. Rev. 98 (1998) p.12), i.e., compounds in which b=1, c=12, and d=40, where X is hydrogen.
Preference is given to molybdenum, tungsten, and vanadium oxides with phosphoric acid or silicic acid, such as, for example, phosphotungstic acid, silicotungstic acid, phosphomolybdic acid, silicomolybdic acid, phosphovanadic acid, and silicovanadic acid. Particular preference is given to phosphotungstic acid, silicotungstic acid, phosphomolybdic acid, and silicomolybdic acid.
Methods for the preparation are well known and are described, for example, in Rxc3x6mpp Lexikon Chemie, 10th edition, Stuttgart/N.Y., 1997, volume 3, p. 1741, and Chemical Reviews 98, (1998), pp. 3-49, Catal. Rev.-Sci Eng., 37,311 to 321 (1995).
The heteropolyacids, and where appropriate hydrates thereof, can be used either as homogeneous catalyst or else on an inert support as heterogeneous catalyst.
The catalysts can, for example, be used as powders or molded bodies and be separated off after the reaction, for example, by filtration, sedimentation, or centrifugation.
In the case of the arrangement as a fixed bed, the catalysts are preferably applied to a support and used as molded bodies, e.g., as spheres, cylinders, rods, hollow cylinders, rings, etc. Suitable support materials are activated carbon, silica gel, aluminum oxide, aluminosilicates such as zeolites or phyllosilicates, clay earths, titanium oxides, and zirconium oxides.
These heterogenized catalysts are optionally dried by heating, where appropriate under reduced pressure, where appropriate by washing with hydrophilic organic liquids, such as, for example, the carboxylic acid used or the carboxylic anhydride used, or where appropriate by azeotropid distillation with organic liquids such as toluene, xylene, or methylene chloride.
When working with suspended catalysts in stirred vessels, the acids are used in amounts of from 0.1 to 100% by weight)preferably from 0.5 to 90% by weight and particularly preferably from 1.0 to 80% by weight), based on dibenzyl ether.
In the case of a continuous procedure in countercurrent or cocurrent or in the trickle phase over a fixed-bed catalyst, space velocities of from 0.05 g to 5000 g of dibenzyl ether per liter of immobilized acid per hour (preferably from 0.1 to 4000 g/l h and particularly preferably from 1.0 to 3000 g/l h), are used.
The process according to the invention is preferably carried out with intensive mixing of the reactants. Intensive mixing can be achieved in various ways known to the person skilled in the art, for example by stirrers, nozzles, baffles, static mixers, pumps, turbulent flows in narrow tubes, and ultrasound. Such devices are described in more detail in Ullmann""s Encyclopedia of Industrial Chemistry, 5th edition, volume B, Unit Operations, sections 25, 26, B4 pp. 568-570, Verlag Chemie, Weinheim 1988.
A preferred embodiment of the process according to the invention involves adding dibenzyl ether to a mixture or suspension of acid, optionally deposited on a support, and alkylcarbonyloxybenzoic or alkoxycarbonyloxybenzoic acid and anhydride, and when the reaction is complete, separating off the catalyst by, for example, filtration or centrifugation.
A further preferred embodiment is the cocurrent procedure in which dibenzyl ether and alkylcarbonyloxybenzoic or alkoxycarbonyloxybenzoic acid and anhydride are passed cocurrently, for example, from the top downwards, over a catalyst bed arranged in a tube, and benzyl hydroxybenzoates are drawn off at the bottom at the foot of the tube.
In a further preferred embodiment of the process according to the invention, this is carried out in the trickle phase and the heterogeneous catalyst (preferably a supported acid) is in the form of a fixed-bed catalyst. The catalyst bed is preferably in a perpendicular tubular reactor that preferably contains intermediate plates to improve distribution of the liquid stream and to improve wetting of the catalyst bed.
Both in the case of the suspended catalyst and also in the case of fixed-bed process variants, work-up may be carried out by adding a water-immisicible solvent (preferably toluene) to the reaction products. Following removal of the organic phase, which comprises the crude hydroxybenzoic benzyl ester, the organic phase can be further purified, for example, by distillation.
The process according to the invention can be carried out batchwise, continuously or semicontinuously.
The temperature at which the process according to the invention is carried out is preferably 15 to 200, particularly preferably 25 to 190, very particularly preferably 30 to 180xc2x0 C.
If the reaction is carried out above 115xc2x0 C., it is necessary to work under increased pressure, corresponding to the vapor pressure. The required gauge pressure is then at least equal to the vapor pressure of the reaction mixture. The pressure may be up to about 50 bar, preferably up to 25 bar.
Where appropriate, the process according to the invention can be carried out under a customary protective gas, such as, for example, nitrogen, helium, or argon.
The process according to the invention can be illustrated by the following reaction equation: 
The process according to the invention gives hydroxybenzoic benzyl esters in good yields with a high conversion and good selectivity. The process according to the invention can be carried out easily without high expenditure on apparatus.
The following examples further illustrate details for the process of this invention. The invention, which is set forth in the foregoing disclosure, is not to be limited either in spirit or scope by these examples. Those skilled in the art will readily understand that known variations of the conditions of the following procedures can be used. The percentages given in the examples below refer to the weight.